1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel crystalline form of 7-ethyl-10-hydroxycamptothecin, corresponding pharmaceutical compositions, methods of preparation and/or use thereof to treat anti-viral and/or cancer-related diseases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Irinotecan is a chemotherapy drug that is given as a treatment for certain types of cancer. It is most commonly used to treat bowel cancer. When administered to a patient, irinotecan metabolizes to a more active metabolite, 7-ethyl-10-hydroxycamptothecin, also known as SN38. SN38 itself is currently being studied as a chemotherapy drug, and has the following chemical structure.

There is a need for developing an improved form of SN38, which is more suitable for pharmaceutical use.